


Theia's Light

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: He's no longer alone.





	Theia's Light

"Where do you think you're going, Hyuga?"

"I'm not going anywhere Major."

"Okay, but don't forget about all the work you still have to finish."

"I won't Major."

"Good, bye now!"

"Yeah, you too."

After she left the room, Makoto sighed.

He wanted to ask her out on a date, but he was pretty nervous about doing so, maybe if he asked some friends of his, he could finally have a girlfriend.

Now who to ask...


End file.
